khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Hope
Felix Hope, otherwise known simply as Felix or Hope, is a main character who appears in Soul Hymn. He is the Angel of Miracles and former ally of Decebal before being turned into a Pillar. Appearance Hope is depicted as a young man with light skin. As an angel, he has reddish-orange hair with blonde bangs, which he wears in a short ponytail. His eyes in this form are blue in color. As a pillar, his skin becomes pure white, his hair black, and his eyes dark gray in appearance. Hope's outfit also varies by form. As an angel he green and white robe with golden accents with matching earrings. As a pillar, the robe changes colors to be white, black, and red. Personality Hope is shown to live up to his name and be rather hopeful. Despite the circumstances, he manages to be cheery and believe things will work out for the best. Hope also is shown to be very faithful and dedicated to God, as suiting his role as an angel. However, Hope also is shown to take mortal life for granted a bit, putting what could arguably unreasonable expectations on Erik and his companions. His willingness to put the great good first can also make him seem a bit to the point as well. Abilities Flight Hope is shown to be able to float in air due to being an angel. Energy Shields Hope has shown to be able to produce shields of energy to block the attacks of opponents. They are significantly stronger than Erik's or Celeste's. Story Thus Far Soul Hymn Hope is seen at the start of the comic, showing up and confronting Decebal about his plans. He makes his best attempt to convince Decebal that the plan is folly and warns Decebal that he will fall. As the argument continues, Hope is grabbed and transformed by Decebal into a pillar, though Hope defiantly remarks the outcome is already decided. Hope is next seen at Erik's school, where Hope approached Erik, Celeste, and Arrow to help with Decebal. He leads the trio to a train, but on the way downtown the group is attacked by a demon. Hope stands to the side and watches Erik and Celeste attempt to beat the demon, but is disappointed by how much weaker they are than he expected. With no choice, Hope pitches in with shields, buying Erik and Celeste enough time to defeat the demon. The rest of the trip Hope tries to explain the nature of God to the confused teens, but is ultimately met with confused faces. As the group arrives downtown, Hope takes the teens to meet Desire. He and Desire share a moment of discussion, and finally reveal to the group that they are the proxies of Maha Deva Vijaya. Hope also explains that he brought Erik specifically in the hopes that Erik could help change them back. When Erik fails and runs off, Hope remains with Desire. After Celeste and Arrow depart, he remarks to Desire he came to the group too soon, but that with the ring spell activated they've taken a step in the right direction. Relationships Erik Wayright Hope and Erik share a somewhat tense relationship. Though they are on amicable terms, Hope seems to view Erik somewhat as a means to an end. He also puts a lot of pressure on Erik to fix the world, causing some rifts to form in their relationship. Celeste Bower Hope and Celeste's relationship is at best one of indifference. Although Hope puts less pressure on Celeste to succeed, he seems equally more concerned with her status as a proxy. This has offered little opportunity for them to have positive interactions. Arrow Bower Hope an Arrow's relationships is complicated. Compared to Erik and Celeste, Hope shows more sympathy for Arrow's situation, even hoping Arrow won't be dragged into the conflict. However, given Arrow's distrust of Hope, their relationship is not the best. Desire Hope and Desire seem to share a warm friendship. The two are shown to very open with each other and work well together to achieve a common goal. By the warm greeting they share, the two are implied to have a close bond as well, though how far this extends is unknown. Decebal Hope and Decebal have a complicated relationship. While Hope clearly wants to stop Decebal and is not above standing against Decebal, he does display some sympathy for Decebal as well. At the very least, Hope warning Decebal about falling shows care for Decebal's well-being. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Soul Hymn Category:Soul Hymn Characters